Don Parsons
| birth_place = Boston, MA, USA | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2009 }} Don Parsons (born January 17, 1969 in Boston, Massachusetts) is a retired professional ice hockey player. Parsons is noted for being a prolific goal scorer who briefly held the minor league goal-scoring record from 2008 to 2009. Career Early career and college Parson started playing hockey as a defenseman for Archbishop William High School in Kingston, Massachusetts because of a lack of defensemen on the teams that he played on.Kingston Native Don Parsons Closing In On Minor League Goal-scoring Record . Although he wanted to play forward, he continued to play defense as a member of the UMass-Lowell hockey team from 1988 to 1992, where he scored 18 goals in 107 games. Professional In Parsons' rookie season, newly hired rookie head coach Nick Fotiu asked Parsons if he wanted to make the move from playing defense to playing forward. Parsons agreed, and scored 27 goals as a member of the Knights' third line. Parson signed with the Tallahassee Tiger Sharks for the 1994-95 season and scored 41 goals. The following season, he signed with the Johnstown Chiefs, reuniting him with former coach Fotiu and he had his first fifty goal season, accomplishing the feat with a four goal night on the final game of the seasonTribune-Democrat.com: From Goalies To Grinders, The Chiefs Have Seen It All, April 2nd, 2010. Parsons would leave the Chiefs that season and sign with the Baton Rouge Kingfish. He would later be traded to the Louisiana Ice Gators, where he would later have his second fifty goal season while in the ECHL. Parsons signed with the Flint Generals of the United Hockey League. After one season with the Generals, Parsons signed with the Memphis Riverkings, where he stayed for six seasons. On December 26, 2008 Parsons broke the modern minor hockey record for goals scored by registering his 678th goal against the Flint Generals. Parsons finished his career scoring 682 goals. His record was eclipsed by Robin Bouchard who scored his 683 career goal on March 20, 2010 against the Quad City Mallards of the IHL. Parson was waived by the Bloomington PrairieThunder on January 6, 2009. . Both management and Parsons announced that it was done for salary cap reasons. Retirement Parsons' #13 was retired by the Memphis Riverkings in a pregame ceremony on March 14, 2010Commercialappeal.com: Kings Retire Parsons' Jersey (March 15, 2010). He is the second such honoree in the team's history, joining the late Scott Brower. Personal Parsons currently lives outside of Lancaster, PA and is married to his wife Kristen, and have three children: Abby, Maggy, and Maddox.. They met while Parsons was a member of the Johnstown Chiefs. Awards CHL *2000-01 Joe Burton Award (Scoring Champion) *2001-02 Most Valuable Player *2001-02 Most Valuable Player, Playoffs *2002-03 Most Valuable Player *2002-03 Joe Burton Award *2003-04 Man Of The Year *2004-05 All-CHL TeamCHL.com: Award Winners Records ECHL *Most consecutive 40+ goal seasons (4) - 1994-99 (Nashville, Tallahassee, Johnstown, Baton Rouge, Louisiana)ECHL.com: Regular Season Individual Records (.pdf) References External links * *Don Parsons at EliteProspects.com Category:Born in 1969 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Baton Rouge Kingfish players Category:Bloomington Prairie Thunder players Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players Category:ECHL All-Star Team Category:Flint Generals players Category:Johnstown Chiefs players Category:Louisiana IceGators (ECHL) players Category:Manitoba Moose (IHL) players Category:Memphis RiverKings players Category:Nashville Knights players Category:Quad City Mallards players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Tallahassee Tiger Sharks players Category:Worcester IceCats players